Gas turbine engines typically include a fan section that propels air aft where it is divided into a core airflow to be received by a compressor section of the gas turbine engine and a bypass airflow to provide propulsion for the gas turbine engine. The fan section includes a plurality of fan blades capable of rotation about an axis and a fan case circumferentially surrounding the plurality of fan blades. During certain events, the fan blades can move relative to the fan case and rub may occur between the fan blades and the fan case. To reduce the likelihood of damage to the fan blades or the fan case, the clearance between the fan blades and the fan case can be increased, however this comes at the expense of reducing performance and tip stability. Instead, an interior surface of the fan case includes a strip or a layer of abradable material. The use of an abradable material is desirable as it can absorb intermittent blade excursions by locally exfoliating material associated with the rub event. This local exfoliation allows for tip clearances to be maintained tighter away from the zone of the excursion and, thus, minimize the effects on engine performance. These rub events, however, generate heat which may increase the temperature of the interface of the fan blades and the abradable material, which may adversely affect the fan blades and/or the abradable material.